


Alpha Dog and Omegalomaniac

by Anonymous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, Drug Use, Dubcon that comes with A/B/O, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Porn With Plot, Strexcorp, Strexcorp Takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of the deciding factors for Carlos to stay in Night Vale is how the whole town did not rely heavily on the roles dynamics play on day to day life.That is until Cecil has been taken for a mandatory reeducation session from StrexcorpA/B/O au





	1. It was not all roses

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted hurt/comfort and abo. will definitely expand on this universe with other works. This fandom deserves more Abo and i will provide it. Can you guess what happens next? Please comment down below
> 
> bruhmoment.mp3

Carlos dropped the tube of bubbling liquid that he was holding. The plastic tube did not break when it made contact with the polished tile of his lab table. It only landed on its side, the liquid spilled out but still miraculously missing any of his papers or the components of his definitely not a computer.

The lights on one segment of the machine flashed in morse code, another section transcribed it for him. Another section was a little snow globe of the Las Vegas Strip, for no reason other then Janice liked to play with it when she visited.

It was halfway through the weather on Cecil’s show. When his phone lit up with a text message.

_ I’m being taken for reeducation and check up later today, I should be home before dinner, if not one of the sheriff's secret police officers will notify you. _

Normally this text message would send a shiver down Carlos’s spine. This was the last thing he wanted to see any day. But now that Strecorp had bought out the Sheriff’s Secret Police it made his blood run cold. No one he knows has come back from Strex reeducation completely the same. 

Carlos can barely feel his fingertips as they type out a response. _ Alright bunny, I’ll have dinner waiting for you. I Love you _

No one has been coming back the same after reeducation, but they all come back. Carlos almost allows his thoughts to reach back to the empty eyed smiles and grins with too much teeth. He definitely doesn't think about the experiments Strex tried to hire him to do.

The chemical heat inducers were used frequently, but the ones that induced an intense heat on a single dose? Or Chemical Sterilizers? Chemicals that were meant to be administered during pregnancy that would alter the child’s DNA? 

He would sooner walk into the dog park then give Strexcorp access to such things. 

He was really glad the university grant he received for his study of the miniature city covered his living expenses.

He’s a scientist, he must approach this situation logically. He can’t allow his Alpha instincts to take over, not with stakes as high as Cecil’s life. He needs to focus. He needs to observe, collect data and form a hypothesis. 

First observation, the liquid from the tube is now eating away at his desk as a dense pink smoke rises up. Carlos goes to grab the paper towels specifically for hazardous chemical spills and begins to mop up the gooey purple liquid that he spilled.

His phone beeped, he smiled at the ringtone. It was the Minecraft hurt sound, a little “oof” that would ring out. It made him think of Cecil. That was the only game they could really play together for long periods of time. Carlos would design eccentric redstone machines while Cecil would design perfect replicas of houses from his favorite television shows. 

_ Thank you, I love you too. Also I promised Abby I would pick up Janice from girl scouts in a few hours later today, could you do that for me? _

Looking at the clock, he realized that he had better head out now, it is better to factor in getting caught in a time loop than leave Janice waiting in the wind.

He grabbed his windbreaker lab coat and told Nilanjana to lock the door when she left.

\--- 

It is harder for him to not think while he is driving. There is not a lot of science to available for him to easily distract himself. Especially as he drove past the radio station on his way to the field, the blinking light of the radio tower mocking him. 

He has not yet been granted stop sign immunity, so he tried to avoid the side streets, instead he stuck to the stop lights and roundabouts.

He tapped his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He needed to process.

Observation: Cecil has been taken to reeducation by Strexcorp, as made evident by the text message he received earlier. 

Hypothesis 1: This is just a run of the mill reeducation session that has been scheduled for months and Cecil just forgot to mention it before now. Which is unlikely, as they have been living together for a few months now and mark all their events on a big calendar in their shared kitchen. 

Hypothesis 2: Cecil’s mouth got a bit too big for his own good, and said something that Strex did not approve of on his show. More likely than the first, except Carlos has been listening to his show at the lab today and Cecil said nothing out of the ordinary. Even using the coded words and phrases that Strex has assigned to him with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He turned down Somerset Lane, he was only a few blocks away from the community center now. Ignoring the stores that now have yellow smiling faces on the windows, and especially did not look back at the car which had been following him for the past three miles.

Hypothesis 3: Cecil is being reeducated because of his omega status. This one was the worst in his mind, mostly because it was the most likely. Strex held an _ outdated _ view on dynamics. One which was more aligned with the outside world which Carlos was familiar with. That is what Carlos is most scared of, but he can't let that get to him.

Night Vale has a more laid back approach to dynamic interactions. Dynamic didn’t mean anything to anyone. People could be who they are without worrying about what they were suspected to be. It was refreshing, but it was gone now.

He pulled up to the community center just as Janice’s scout troop was getting out. He stepped outside of his car. “Hey Janice!” Carlos yelled as he waved his hands in the air to try and get her attention.

She looked up from her phone and her face lit up. It made him smile, that look was just like the one Cecil wore whenever he saw him.

He could never say that all the Palmer family looked alike, that would be wrong, but Cecil, Janice and Abby all shared the same unusual features. It was obvious that they are all related. The natural birthmarks that covered their bodies, the third eye and their adorable noses.

She took out one of her headphones “Hi Carlos, is uncle Cecil with you?” 

“No” Carlos pretend he didn't see the flash of disappointment across her face. “He really tried to make it but something came up.”

She smiled at that, and it seemed genuine enough. He smiled back at her then helped load all of her things into the car.

He helped her into the backseat, he has to move some of the stuff he has back there to get her in. “Hey Janice, is your dad still taking those vitamins?” They were in fact not vitamins, they were neutralizers, Strexcorp did not want anyone low-level in a serious occupation like running a bank.

“Uh.” she stumbled over her next words “The ones you gave him, or the regular one he takes”

“The ones I gave him”

“Yeah he takes them everyday at the same time I take mine.”She looked around the backseat of his car, and Carlos really wished for a moment that he had cleaned up. ”Is this a guitar? Do you play?”

He glanced in the backseat “A bit, but that’s my bass.” 

Her eyes lit up, “Are you in a band?”

He chuckled and closed his eyes, “A long time ago.” He told her briefly about his garage band days, about the revolving door of bandmates who wanted him to focus on the band and not school. When he looked at the rearview mirror, he saw that she was impressed. 

“Will you teach me?”

“Of course, the next time you come over I’ll show you the basics”

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, he could listen to the muted beats of Janice’s headphones. He pulled up at the house. He helped her out of the car and saw her to the front door. 

Carlos got a quick hug and a cheerful “Thank you Uncle Carlos!” before he got back in his car.

\---

None of the windows were broken when he got home. So no messages from the Sheriff’s secret police. He could plan on Cecil coming home within the next few hours. Quickly setting out a bowl of food for Khoshek, who was staying with them while he healed. He started on preparing dinner for the two of them, just some simple soup.

He put the soup on the back burner. Likely Carlos was not going to eat tonight, but he needed something that would be easy on Cecil’s stomach when he comes back tonight.

Quickly, he gathered some of his spare blankets and some water bottles. His stomach rolled and he thought to himself,_ I should probably see what medical supplies we have. _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. His entire body stiffened as he shuffled his feet across the floors. He did not want to open that door and see what was behind it. But he needed to see Cecil, he needed to hold his omega and make sure that he was alright.

Before he even cracked the door he could sense the state that Cecil was in, the smell of scared omega, especially one that he lived with burned his in his nostrils like smoke. Carlos braced himself, and slowly turned the handle of the door.

There were two balaclava clad men standing on either sides of Cecil, they were wearing a strexcorp issue lab coat, and each one was holding him on the arm. A black bag covered Cecil’s face and he was wearing a white hospital gown. 

Carlos reached out for him wanting more than anything to keep him safe in his arms. As he reached out for him, a clipboard was shoved into his hands.

He squinted his eyes in the light to try and read what it says. _ Release of Unmated Omega _was on the top, he checked the box that said “Blood Mate” for when it asked for his relationship status, then pricked his finger and placed a drop of blood on the signature line. 

He handed the form back to the men in Balaclavas, He heard the soft, cold click of handcuffs and then Cecil was shoved into his arms.

Carlos closed and locked the door immediately, and then pulled the hood off of his lovers face and gasped.

Carlos and Cecil have lived together long enough for him to see Cecil in some of his rougher states.

  
  


It is hard to describe the shape of Cecil Palmer. Scientifically speaking, he is around six feet tall, has pale hair, and three violet eyes. Less scientifically speaking, he knew the curves of Cecil’s face and the way that his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled and he knew the soft voice he would use to call out his name when they were intimate. 

_ God _ he thought to himself _ What did they do to you bunny? _


	2. But every rose had its thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos takes care of Cecil in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom is lowkey kinda dead but I hope it gets big again when the tv show goes further into production. I hope. please leave comments down below, im just a lonely creature living at the bottom of the well eating moss.

Cecil smiled like the world was ending as he looked up at Carlos. “Beautiful, intelligent Alpha, did you pick up Janice today?”

He needed to move Cecil into the next room and onto the bed. It was clear he was in a lot of pain 

“Yes, I was just starting on dinner when you arrived” He managed to set Cecil down on their shared bed, beginning to assess the damage done to his partner. He has a strip of surgical gauze on his forehead just over his third eye, several bruise marks on the insides of both of his elbows, and his Omega gland was swollen like he was in heat. 

Sirens went off in Carlos’s head.

Cecil moved up, placing his weight on his elbows with his back pressed against the mattress, he jerks his head up to capture Carlos’ lips in a dry kiss. “Thank you for providing alpha” 

_ What the fuck _ . 

Carlos just shook his head at that, he has a lot to deal with right now and talking about whatever the hell that was supposed to mean was just too much for him to handle. 

He went into the kitchen to grab scissors, a bowl of soup, and a kettle of hot water for Cecil. Then tried to make his way back into the bedroom. Khoshekh was curled up along his side, and Cecil's hand leisurely stroked up and down his spine. The hand stroking Khoshekh was missing two finger nails. 

He placed everything down on the nightstand and turned to inspect Cecil’s form on the bed. 

Carefully, he cut away at the gown he was wearing, telling himself that he would burn it as soon as he got the opportunity, as he cut he asked “How did your day go?” 

Once he was able to remove the gown, he used a towel and the hot water to clean out any cuts. Marks and bruises decorated his abdomen in straight lines, suggesting that Cecil was at one point bound using full body restraints. His grip on the towel tightened.

“It was lovely alpha” 

_ Again with that alpha shit _

He slowly removed the gauze on Cecil's forehead which revealed  _ Thankfully _ three cloudy eyes staring back at him, which satisfied one of Carlos’s main worries, that Strex wanted to remove his third eye for some nefarious purpose. But it was thankfully, still intact. He gave Cecil the soup, which he accepted eagerly. 

“Cecil” Carlos has to consciously keep the anger at Strex out of his mouth when he spoke to his boyfriend ”How did the check up go?”

With all three eyes exposed to the lights in the room, he could tell that they his pupils were not reacting to the lights around him properly. Which means either he was drugged or in the middle stage of his heat cycle.

_ But this morning Cecil was no were near his heat. Carlos would know, he could tell when he was taking sugar pills. _

“It went well, Alpha, they just gave me some vitamins and took a few samples.” Cecil smiled wide and rubbed at his neck, the place between his shoulders red and swollen. 

_ The omega gland is only swollen in heat _

Carlos swabbed at a cut on Cecil’s thigh why he thought to himself, cleaning the wound and collecting a blood sample at the same time. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Calling you what”

Carlos could taste the venom this time “Alpha.” 

“It was part of my reeducation today, now Strex has all unbonded Omegas refer to Alphas as Alpha, to show their status as unbounded.”

That was it, he did not care if it was the last thing Carlos did in his life. He would take down Strex and everything destroy every mark that they had made on Cecil and his town.

“Alright, would you make an exception for me, please?” Carlos gathered all of his mental strength to give Cecil his most smoldering glare. He knew that deep down, Cecil would always be a sucker for his pretty face. 

“Of course! I would do anything for you Al-uh Carlos” 

“Thank you Cecil.” Carlos then gathered the bloody tissues and empty bowl. Taking special care not to contaminate that swab of blood. “Also” he paused to look into Cecil’s eyes “When I picked her up today, Janice called me Uncle Carlos for the first time”

Cecil’s eyes grew into tunnels, all three of them were large with joy. And for the first time since he got home, Cecil’s smile looked genuine. “My perfect Carlos, she can’t wait for you to  _ officially _ become part of the family.”

He froze. Gave Cecil a curt nod and left the room.

_ Why is the reeducation making him act like this? _

He needed that to see just what Strexcorp has given to Cecil. He needed to counteract whatever it was. He needed his boyfriend back.

He turned and walked into his home laboratory. He needed to get this done quickly, he needed to figure out just what the hell was going on with Cecil and fast.

It was late enough now, so Nilanjana should have left the lab a few hours ago, plus he did not feel comfortable enough leaving Cecil alone in such a vulnerable state.

He put the swag of blood into a test tube, and then placed that tube into his at home scanner. It would not give him as clear readings as the one at his lab would, but it would still give him a rough idea of what exactly he was working with.

A progress bar popped up on the scanner. He did not know how long it would take for him to get his readings back. 

He thought about the chemicals Strex demanded he make for him, and silently he worried about his boyfriend in the next room. A creeping suspicion moved up the back of his neck.

Any research he did was ineffective, he could not find any papers about the advancement of an instantaneous heat drug being developed. When he looked online, what the search yielded was mostly pornography.

Men and Women on their knees, long necks bared with an angry red swollen glands, spotted skin, and bodies that were shaking with need.

Suddenly, his pants felt tight around the crotch of his jeans.

Carlos flinched at the images, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before but it made him feel somehow unfaithful to his boyfriend. Is was not like Cecil did not like to have sex. There’s forms to prove that he was willing and eager. Everyone who listened to his show knew that.

Cecil just never liked going into  _ heat.  _ According to him after his first heat when he presented, he went on suppressants right after. 

Which was completely understandable, it would put him out of work for three days every two months. Plus, Cecil was a mid-level omega which meant losing complete control for at least a couple hours every time. So, Cecil stayed on suppressants, which was great, they were able to have amazing sex without it.

Carlos couldn’t imagine allowing yourself to be vulnerable for that long. It sounded awful. He would never willfully subject someone to go through with it.

Carlos sighed and then instantly regretted it.

The rich aroma of  _ Cecil  _ hit him at full force. The air was familiar, delicious and all too tempting. Carlos needed to get that scent out before he did something unforgivable and irrevocable. Before he hurt his best friend.

The scanner beeped next to him, the results were in. He said a silent prayer before he looked to read the results. 

Carlos froze.

Thankfully, he did not have the instantaneous heat drug in his system. He sighed with relief only to regret it again. Cecil came back negative for any heat stimulants. But came back positive for Scopolamine, the drug frequently associated with brainwashing. Which was expected, and temporary.

But something else came back positive in his system.

Carlos eyes widened as he read the screen.

_ Why were they giving Cecil synthetic omega hormones? _

Synthetic omega hormones were mostly used for Alphas. Sometimes, as tranquilizers for anxiety or aggression, though it also found it uses when alphas who has to be around omega pheromones for prolonged amount of time.

_ There are dangerous amounts in his system. Lethal. _

Though for Omegas? There were few reasons to administer the drug, sometimes it was used to increase the duration or intensity of a heat.

But why would they give it too Cecil? It it was given to an omega outside of heat then their body would present like it was in heat without the fertility. However, they gave Cecil a lot of Synthetic Hormones. Nearly enough to overdose.

Carlos needed to remove some of the excess hormones from his system fast.  _ But Cecil doesn't keep Alpha shots. He would never need them.  _

He ran back into their bedroom, his blood pumping hot in his veins. There were two ways to get hormones in to his system. It was in an Alpha’s semen or spit when they were about to give a bond bite.

Cecil was waiting for him on the foot of the bed.  _ Kneeling.  _ It was one of the most profound postures of submission and is taken by omegas when they offered themselves to alphas.

He has his neck turned to one side, exposing his long throat. 

His eyes were squinting as he wore a look that was a mix of ecstasy and agony across his face, his eyebrows were down, drawn in close to his eyes but knitted together. All three eyes flashed open, looking at Carlos as he chewed on the edge of his cherry red lips. A moan escaped out of his parted mouth. 

Carlos’s eyes roamed down across Cecil’s broad chest, whose usually pale skin seemed speckled with freckles was flushed with red. Sweat was condensing around his joints giving his body an overall plastic sheen, the light catching on his skin as his hands worked on his lower body. One hand moved to satisfy his hard cock.

_ Fuck  _ Carlos thought to himself  _ Fuck. _

He knew what he should do. He knew that he should grab Cecil, and bring him to the bed, brush his silver hair through his fingers, and whisper words of love into his hand. 

But Carlos can't do that, he turns on his heels and shuts the door behind him. 

He tried to keep omega shots around for this very purpose, in case something happened like this and he did not trust himself around Cecil. But if he did have any right now they would be in the bedside table, right next to his compromised boyfriend.

Alright  _ think _ .

Observation: Cecil has been drugged with a surplus of omega hormones, sending his body into a mock heat, making him more susceptible to the reeducation he has gone through.

Hypothesis: Cecil has been given the omega hormones to mess with how suppressants would affect his body in the future, making him more ‘Efficient’ as an omega in Strexcorps eyes.

It wasn’t like this would be Cecil’s and his first night together. They’d have plenty of nights together in the past.

_ Long nights. Tender nights, that left Cecil pressed up against Carlos’ back buried deep inside of him. Nights where Cecil would talk about how much he loved the look of Carlos’ face between his legs. Nights when they would lay together and Cecil would slowly open him up one finger at a time until he felt like he was unraveling from the inside. _

Carlos was once again very aware of the tightness inside the front of his pants. Trying to shift his cock around only provided him with some much needed friction in between his own legs. Restrained by his jeans a painful pressure began to build, and it was nearly impossible for him to not breathe in the pheromones the other man is gasping out in the next room.

While in the world outside of Night Vale having sex with someone in there heat without prior consent is usually frowned upon but not illegal, in Night Vale it is seen alongside rape, kidnapping, and wheat and wheat by-products.

They’ve made love before, in many different ways but the thought of doing it now. After what Cecil has been through today, with what he has in his system right now, it just doesn’t seem right. 

_ I don’t think I have a choice. _

There were lethal amounts of that synthetic omega hormone in Cecil’s system right now, so much so that it would likely impact how his body reacts to suppressants for the rest of his life. If it goes on for any longer than brain damage was not out of the realm of possibility.

Experiment: Introduce alpha hormones to counteract the natural omega ones.

Carlos closes his eyes and opens the door to the room, Cecil is right where Carlos left him not too long ago. Kneeling on the foot of their shared bed. It was a short walk until he reached his compromised lover.

Standing over him now, it was clear just the extent of the drugs in Cecil’s system. 

Cecil and him had sex in the past, but dynamic has never played a role in how they interacted with each other, Carlos has never tried to take control of the relationship and Cecil never let him. They were both adults with well established lives and careers, codependency was something that neither of them could really afford. 

“Carlos” Cecil’s voice was wet, almost broken in his throat “What’s happening to me?”

“Cecil you were…” He trailed off, how could he possibly explain this situation to him? “Cecil you were taken for re-education and they gave you something that puts you into a mock heat.”

Three eyes looked at him wide as he helped Cecil stand up, opting to grab him by his shoulders and helped him into the bed. Cecil was always stronger than him, he picked Carlos up as dead weight out of the condo, Carlos can’t even support most of Cecil’s weight as he placed him on the bed, semi dropping him on the pile of bedding. His flushed freckled skin contrasting against the lavender bed sheets. Cecil pushed his mouth against his own, his tongue darting around his mouth, hungrily licking every corner.

“It’s so hot Carlos” Cecil reached up and began fingering the hem of Carlos’s shirt, working his hands along Carlos’s waistline before pushing off his lab coat and pulling his shirt up from over his head.

“I know Honey.” His voice came out deeper, rougher than he intended.

“Can you make it better?”  _ I can try. _

Carlos immediately leans against him pushing him down against the mattress, pinning Cecil below him. He kissed his way down his mouth to his neck, drawing out his kisses, locking his lips on skin, sucking hard but never long enough to leave any sort of mark, not yet.

Cecil cried out, back arching up against his chest, his hot skin seemingly melting into his own. He moved to thrust his hard cock into Carlos, instead managing to hit his belt in a way that did not seem enjoyable. 

He took his hands off of Cecil as he kneed over him, sitting up on his ankles as the other man stared up at him, all three eyes wide as he focused on unbuckling his jeans, and finally freeing his cock.

Cecil propped up on his elbows, staring hungrily at his thick member. He leaned forward to try and take it past his lips. 

Even just the exposure to air made Carlos realize just how aroused he was, he probably would not be able to last very long once he was inside Cecil, as much as he wanted to spread his legs and bottom out inside of his lover, he needed to make sure the other was totally aroused by the time he was knotted. He slowly moved down, inching his mouth towards Cecil’s groin. 

Cecil’s skin was so soft underneath his calloused hands. Pillowy soft, he rubbed his hands slowly from the back of his knees to the soft, thin skin right at the base of his groin. The skin around his inner thighs was already slick. Cecil’s hands found their place gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, and carding all around his scalp.  _ Normally when he did this, he was pretty sure Cecil got off more from the intense touching his hair then Carlos giving him head. _

He licked lightly on the head of Cecil’s cock, immediately Cecil released a tough throaty moan in response. He began to pick up the pace right after, locking both lips around his head and hollowing out his cheeks, and using his lips to cover his teeth as well as adding antagonizing drag as he moved down his shaft. 

He began to move his hands lower, circling his tight hole with increasing pressure as time went on, he began to press one finger inside at first. The first finger always went in slowly, mainly so he could watch Cecil’s face as the sensation went from unpleasant to errotic.

Cecil’s moaning got more intense as he went on, Carlos bucked his hips into the bed beneath him unintentionally. Once he has one finger inside of Cecil, and as soon as the tension of pain faded out from his eyes and the corners of his mouth began to relax, did he then shove in his second, then the third finger.

He liked to be rough as he was fingering Cecil, no at first, but it was something he would build up too.  _ Unlike Cecil, who would take pleasure in teasing Carlos until he was begging for more. _

Four fingers deep into Cecil and he could not do it anymore. He has to get inside of him, as soon as he possibly can. Carlos dragged himself up so he was eye level with Cecil, whose torso was being propped up by pillows from both sides of the bed.

Then he lowered his head to Cecil’s ass and licked at his pink hole. His partner cried out as Carlos went to work opening him up, whining and squirming at the feel of his mouth.

“Carlos” That made him turn his has upwards, Cecil’s mouth was agape as his dark eyebrows knit together on his forehead, “Please, I need it”. There was an insatiable edge to his voice as he spoke.

Carlos sat up on his knees, nearly bending Cecil in half as he lined up his cock with Cecil’s entrance. He paused and looked deep into Cecil’s eyes, that were full of a strange mixture of lust and annoyance. Carlos moved in closer, capturing his mouth with his own. 

“I need you inside me” Cecil looked like he was fighting off his frustration.  _ Normally, if Carlos teased him like the Cecil would flip him over and ride him even when Carlos was oversensative. _

He leaned down and slowly began to push his head in, his partners eyes went black at the added sensation. He closed his eyes in bliss as he slowly pushed himself the rest of the way inside Cecil’s tight wet heat.

Cecil moved one hand from Carlos’ hair, slowly dragging his nails down his back as he grabbed his ass with his free hand.

Once Carlos could not go any deeper inside. He moved his hands from holding Cecil’s thighs in place to reaching around past his shoulder to grab a fistful of his silvery blonde hair. He yanked his neck back fast, exposing a pale unmarred neck. 

“Is this what you want baby?” Carlos asked as he began to move, slowly at first as he delivered long and slow breathless movements into Cecil’s writhing form. “Wanted me to pound you into the mattress? Want me to fill you full?” Cecil’s head was bobbing up and down rapidly in agreement. Carlos began to make filthy kisses into the skin around his omega gland, being excruciatingly careful to leave the sensitive omega gland unmarked.

He thrust became more erratic as they continued, he could feel his knot growing slowly as he pressed inside of him. Every drive inside of Cecil earning Carlos a depraved ‘ _ ah’  _ from his partner, and every withdrawal granting him a satisfying ‘ _ oh’.  _

“Carlos” He heard Cecil’s voice, but it was not enough to break him from the aggressive rhythm he picked up drilling into him. “Please, I’m close”

He grabbed on to Cecil’s hips, pulling him forward as Carlos shifted back onto his knees, the new position angled his hips down, getting him deeper inside of his partner. The new position let him take a hold of Cecil’s agonizingly hard cock. 

It didn't take long for Cecil’s moans to become corrupt, like his whole body was one big muscle getting stretched out. “I’m cumming-” 

Carlos barely gave Cecil a chance to say those words before he moved to Cecil’s neck and bit down with his teeth as hard as he could. The bite was havenly, better than anything he has ever tasted before. The shock of omega hormone that was unlike anything he has ever tasted before, it was so unique and so completely  _ Cecil. _

Cecil shouted, his whole body went rigid as he let out a painful scream. Carlos unlocked his jaw immediately and took note of the dazed out look that read upon his lover’s face.

Carlos continued thrusting in and out of him, breaking from his excruciating pace until his knot caught right on the edge of Cecil’s hole. He let his own orgasm overthrow him, the warmth in his groin was released in waves as he felt his cum pumping into Cecil’s warmth. 

Carefully, he navigated him and Cecil so that they were both lying on their sides. A much more comfortable position for the remainder of the long knotting process.  _ It won’t be longer than an hour.  _

Cecil has fallen asleep, which was typically what happened during the first knotting a couple does. With the rush of alpha hormones flushing his system, it was probably for the best. He moved back and forth to test the movement, but the knot was set, and he could feel his own sticky semen filling his lover, as his orgasm came in waves.

He has never bitten an omega before, it was usually the first step of developing a bond and was not taken lightly, both in and out of Night Vale. But they had a bond developing from all of the hormone sharing they have done since their time together. Tonight would cement their mutual addiction to the other’s hormones, they would be ‘bonded’.

_ Carlos has never bitten anyone before, hell, he could could the amount of times he has knotted someone on one hand. The bite was amazing, it was consuming and- _

He looked at the blood speckling the bite on Cecil’s neck, just above his shoulder on the base of his neck.  _ Probably wasn’t as amazing for him. _

_ Cecil _ how could he forget Cecil? Cecil never wanted this, he was never interested in doing any of the typical omega milestones, he was always independent but now, he was going to have to have Carlos sign off on every official document, depending on the time of day he wouldn’t be allowed to go outside without Carlos’ escort.

Carlos only allowed his mind to wander as he waited for his knot to go down.  Once it was, he set out some water and some totally legal vegetation for Cecil to wake up to, before he spent the night thinking about his new  _ unwilling  _ bond mate, as he pretended to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, I know this was originally 2 chapters but it needs an mf epilogue in my humble opionon


	3. A thorny rose still smells sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos talk about the night before. Carlos prepares for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the first fanfiction i have finished that wasnt a one shot, yay me! also im serious hit me up if you want more I will provide I take prompts

Carlos woke up gradually, he felt all of his senses come back on his own. Hearing the shrill shriek of the sunrise through the window. He saw the soft glow of the desert sun through the curtains they hung in their bedroom, placing a ray of sun directly across his eyelid, feeling the warmth of the other man in bed with him.

He could feel where Khoshek tried to nuzzle himself between their feet. Normally the cat would always try to physically place himself between Carlos and Cecil as they slept, like he was trying to keep Cecil all to himself. Carlos thought it was annoying at first, but he knew how much Cecil loved the direct attention, so he played a long. Normally, he would squeeze Cecil as close as possible so that the cat would have to go around the two of them, but he couldn't bring himself to fight the cat right now.

In his sleep, Cecil has thrown his arm around him, and was now holding him close to his chest. Cecil’s wide shoulders bracing him close. 

_ His new Bondmate, Cecil.  _ Carlos was still feeling the new high from his bonding last night, he could still taste the new hormones on his lips.

For a moment, Carlos allowed himself to relax into his boyfriends grip, the horrors of last night were still fresh on his mind. He could feel where his back made contact with welts from the reeducation his husband has to endure the previous day. The hand holding him so close was missing two of his fingernails. 

Slowly, Carlos moved a bit, Cecil needs to rest. He needed to work those drugs out of his system and recover from all that happened yesterday. 

_ No, you’re just avoiding the confrontation about what happened last night.  _

Okay, a part of that was also true. He could not lie to himself about that. Though neither of them needed to go to work today, Thursday has been in a bad accident recently, so Saturday has been doing doubles.

Cecil’s arm twitched across his chest, his grip tightened momentarily, and then tension ceased as his arm retracted.

Carlos turned around, and faced his new bondmate.

Cecil flopped on his back, and threw his arm over his eyes. Wincing in pain when the torn flesh came into contact with the sheets around him. His new position on his back exposed the bruised bite mark on his neck, the ugly purples and reds standing in contrast with the tan color of his skin.

Carlos cleared his throat, “Good morning Ceec.” He tried to keep the apprehension out of his voice as he spoke.

“Carlos” his voice was distant, and cracking. Sounding so different than how it does when he speaks on his show. More reminiscent of how it sounded last night when he was in the throws of an artificial heat.

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” He figured it would be best to maintain a more neutral stance at first, to test how Cecil responds to it.

“I feel alright, what happened last night? Did you pick up Janice from girl scouts like I asked?”

Carlos sighed to himself, that was the first thing Cecil has asked him last night, which shows that his true priorities lie in his family, not his own well being. “Yes, I picked up Janice and returned her home safely, she even called me Uncle Carlos for the first time.”

Cecil smiled, a real genuine smile that made Carlos’ heart flutter “That’s great news honey. Anything else happen?”

“Cecil.” Carlos was scared now, it took him a few moments to properly gather his thoughts and words. “What do you remember about last night?”

Cecil stopped smiling, a neutral look of apprehension gathered in his features. “Well I went to the reduction session, they tested these drops in my eyes, and took some blood samples, and then they,” He closed his eyes, and knitted his eyebrows together. “They made me watch some outdated video on Omega rights, and injected me with this gray paste in my arms” 

He trailed off for a moment. Carlos couldn't tell if Cecil could not remember what happened next or if it was too violating he didn't want to speak about it.

Carlos took a moment to speak, “Cecil, I’m sorry to tell you this but you were dropped off here by some secret policemen after you’re reeducation sessions, you kept calling me ‘Alpha’ and were acting a lot different then I has seen you act before.” He felt tears well in his eyes, he knew what Cecil was afraid of. He knew that while Cecil would not want to hear the news that was coming, but Carlos could not bare to keep that information to himself.

“Carlos what did they do to me?” Cecil’s hand shot up to his neck, right where his Omega gland was, and right where Carlos’ bite mark now embedded itself within his skin. Hewas frightened now, It was not an expression he often wore but it was one that Carlos hated to see more than anything. Khoshek seemed to notice Cecil's displeasure and began to slowly make his way towards him, putting some distance between the two men. 

Carlos was unsure what to do, he wanted to reach his hands out and comfort him, but instead just “When you came home last night, you were running high amounts of Artificial Omega hormone in your system, this stimulated a production of natural omega hormone in your body. Which risked you overdosing on your own hormones.”

The tears began to pool at the corners of Cecil’s eyes, “So in order to decrease the amount of hormones in my system you introduced Alpha hormones to counteract the omega hormones.” Cecil took in a sharp wet inhale that sounded more like a sob than anything else. “But, because I don’t keep Alpha shots around the house, and they’re only available by prescription. You had to use your own.”

“Yes, Cecil that…That’s what happened.” Cecil locked him in an intense stare, and Carlos failed to meet his eyes, he couldn’t argue, he couldn’t deny Cecil because that was exactly what happened. That was the exact train of thought Carlos has made last night, there was nothing he could do. 

“Well, I guess that leaves us as bondmates”

“It does”  _ Why wasn’t Cecil saying something, Cecil should be saying something right now, he should be yelling and screaming, he should be flailing his arms and kicking Carlos out of the bed. _

“What did I do last night? What was I reeducated to do?”

Carlos thought briefly about lying to him, about giving him a glamorized version of what happened, but ultimately decided against it.

“You came in, you kept calling me ‘Alpha’ and singing me praise while I was taking care of you. Eventually, I left you alone, and when I came back, you were on your knees presenting yourself for me.” Cecil’s eyes were dripping at this point, tears spilling onto his cheeks, dripping down to his chest. “You were talking about how hot you felt, and about how much you wanted me. I tried to keep myself tucked away in my lab but your blood results really scared me Cecil.” 

_ So then I pinned you down, and took you by force. _

“Would those Omega Hormones interfere with my birth control?” 

It was a valid question, and Carlos did not quite know the answer. “No, they shouldn’t but I don’t know what else they gave you, If you are worried about it, you could always take the Plan B in the bathroom cabinet.” 

_ “ _ Well if you don’t mind, I need to go shower” Cecil quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom down the hall. He heard the door close and then lock behind him. 

Carlos got up to shower behind him, he went to the bathroom connected to the master, and he took a second to pause. 

They both removed the mirrors in the master bathroom, deciding to leave the one in the guest bathroom incase they have a visitor staying with them who wanted to see their reflection. 

Without thinking, Carlos turned on his heels and ran to the bathroom in the hallway.  _ The only reason that Cecil would use the guest bathroom was if he wanted to see his reflection. _

He didn’t hear the shower running, so he placed his ear to the door. All he heard was gentle sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Carlos could feel his own heart break in his chest.

Without hesitation, Carlos gently knocked on the door, “Cecil?”.

There was a pause in the sobbing, and he heard the sink turn on.

“Cecil? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” His voice was cracking and raw. It was followed by a series of slow deep breaths.

“Cecil?” 

Carlos knocked again, this time with no answer

“Cecil, please cover the mirror, I’ll leave you alone I’ll do whatever you want just please I need you to cover the mirror.”

Carlos heard some shuffling and then the waving of fabric from behind the closed door. 

He pulled away from the door when he heard the sound of the shower running

\---

It took a lot of effort for Carlos to not completely rush through his shower. Having to remind himself that he needed to take his tome conditioning his hair and washing his own face. It would do him little good to have to shower again later today. He did not want Cecil to think he was purposefully trying to be with him every second.

_ But you want to be with him every second _ .  _ You want to hold him close and keep that bite on his neck fresh. You want to pin him down and bury yourself deep within his legs, make him take you as deep as you can go, only stopping when you feel your knot catch around his- _

He turned cold the water off and got out of the shower.

Slowly he did his hair, brushed his teeth, and got dressed.

He grabbed the plan B out of the bathroom cabinet and laid some of Cecil’s clothes next to the bathroom door in the hallway, setting out his leather tunic and favorite pair of gym shorts. He then decided to also set out Cecil’s favorite scarf by the door too, he didn't know if Cecil would want to cover his neck or not.

When he got close he could still hear the shower running from behind the closed door.

He made his way to the kitchen, he put the kettle on the stove and began to wash the dishes he left in the sink last night. He took his time to methodically wash them, then he began to wipe off the counters. 

The kettle whistles, Carlos turned around to make himself coffee, and pour Cecil his favorite mushroom tea. One of the least surprising things about Night Vale, he discovered was that a lot of the population was regularly micro-dosing with hallucinogenic mushrooms.

Then he turned his attention to the fridge, cleaning out all of the food that has gotten moldy or began to develop sentience. 

It was nice to ground himself, organizing the cupboard one at a time. Preoccupying himself with anything other than the thought of Cecil in the bathroom.

He thought about what he could offer to Cecil, to make it better. Would Cecil want to never see him again? He could do that, he could commit to spending all of his time at the lab. He picked his own hours.  _ It would hurt but if that’s what he wants _

It was silent now, leaving Carlos alone with his own thoughts. He pretended to not listen to Cecil getting out of the shower.

He sipped his own coffee and stared out the window. Hoping that the dark liquid would give him the clarity he needed to talk to Cecil about what happened.

_ How would he address the ways that he hurt the man? They never explicitly stated that they would bond, only that they were never ready for it.  _

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cecil grab the clothes he laid out for him in the hallway. It was hard for him to not turn and watch.

He took another slow sip of his coffee. Normally bonding was supposed to take place in the beginning of a heat cycle, which would stimulate the omega hormones and make the heat more enjoyable for both parties.

Of course, mating was done outside of heat, it just was not done too often.  _ Was there any after effects of bounding outside of Heat? He should ask Cecil, he would know.  _ Carlos never paid close attention in his sex ed courses, he was a scientist, not a biologist after all.

Finally, he saw Cecil head into the hallway, it made Carlos smile to see that he was dressed in the clothes that he laid out for him. 

“Is this for me?” Cecil pointed to the tea on the counter. He responded with a curt nod. “So.” Cecil pulled up a chair next to Carlos, sitting next to him, it was relieving to have him so close. “I think we need to talk.”

“How do you feel about it Cecil?” That was all that mattered to him, when Carlos thought about it. He would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life with Cecil, to call Cecil his bonded, to eventually raise a family with him.

“Carlos, when you first told me what happened I was scared that you only bonded with me because I was desperate.”

“No, Cecil, I would never.”

Cecil continued, unfazed by what Carlos had to say. “But I thought about how happy you were to tell me that Janice called you Uncle, I thought about how readily accepting you were to move into with me. Carlos I love you, but I am still shocked that this all happened so fast.”

“I understand.” Carlos turned his head and watched Cecil take a long sip of his tea. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to be mad at you, I could only be mad at the situation that you were put in. That Strexcorp put you in.”

Gingerly, Carlos put a hand on Cecil’s free hand, it was not an intimate gesture, rather one of acknowledgement, a silent validation of what Cecil was saying.

‘You can be a little mad at me, I didn’t give you a choice in the matter.”  _ There’s no way Cecil is letting you off this easy. _

“Did you have a choice Carlos?”

“It doesn’t work like that Ceec, I was in a right state of mind, you weren’t.”

“I don’t blame you for what happened. I don’t think I ever could Carlos.”

Cecil met Carlos’ eyes, Cecil looked tired, and his pupils were blown wide at the effects of the tea. 

Cecil chuckled, “I guess this means we should talk about kids.”

Carlos coughed on his coffee, but picked up on the sarcasm in the other man’s tone.“Not until Janice is old enough to babysit, we both work full time, there's no way we could take care of a newborn. Besides, we need to run Strex out of town before anything else.”

“Before anything else.” Cecil said the words back to himself. ‘I’m glad it was you Carlos.”

Immediately, a million responses shot through Carlos’ head, some witty some charming, some sad. But ultimately, Carlos decided on the first one that came to his head.

‘I love you too Cecil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment is anyone even reading this i need validation also let me know if you have any questions about my ABO world
> 
> Carlos: CECIL COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM
> 
> Cecil: PUT DOWN THE YARDSTICK

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a Carlos and Cecil play minecraft fluff piece I will provide. Also have the next chapter written I just need to proofread it.


End file.
